


Mac and the terrible horrible no good very bad morning: birthday edition

by AnxietyIncarnate



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: For my favourite person, Gen, Rewrite, Swearing, i hope you’re pleased you fool, so here you go, they thought Mac should say fuck more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyIncarnate/pseuds/AnxietyIncarnate
Summary: Mac has had a very bad morning





	Mac and the terrible horrible no good very bad morning: birthday edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuts/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to my absolute favourite person!  
I hope you’re pleased, you bafooligan

Mac was already having a bad day.  
  
For one, he was tired.  
He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to a pretty bad thunderstorm.  
  
Mac hated thunderstorms.  
  
Then, that morning, he had woken to find that the power had gone out, and phone lines were down. normally not a big deal, but the generator was broken too.  
  
And then, as if the universe had decided that he didn’t have enough to deal with, he’d gotten kidnapped, again.  
  
So there he was, handcuffed to a chair, a bag over his head, with no idea who’d taken him.  
There were footsteps, the bag was removed, and the kidnapped was revealed to be Murdoc.  
  
Because of fucking course it was.  
  
“Hello Angus, I must say-” Murdoc began, but Mac was quick to cut him off  
“Fuck you”  
Murdoc blinked in surprise “why, angus, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before”  
  
“God fucking DAMMIT, Murdoc! I am so fucking DONE with your SHIT!” Mac shouted, anger and exhaustion building up inside of him “now I’m LATE FOR WORK, because you decided to FUCKING MESS WITH ME”  
  
“I think you shoul-“ Murdoc started again, but Mac cut him off  
“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK. FUCKING UNTIE ME AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”  
  
“I-”  
“FUCK YOU”  
  
——————————————————————————————————————————-  
P.O.V JACK  
When Mac hadn’t shown up, Jack decided to track his phone.  
It led him to an abandoned warehouse, and he was pretty confused and worried at first.  
Then he heard the shouting.  
  
When he reached its source, to say he was surprised would be an understatement.  
Mac was tied to a chair, and Murdoc was standing in front of him, looking dumbstruck.  
  
The reason for this was probably that Mac was madder than Jack had ever seen him before.  
He drew his gun, and pointed it at Murdoc. “Oh you’ve made him mad now you son of a bitch”  
  
Judging from the fact that Mac was still shouting profanities at the man, he hadn’t yet realized Jack was there.  
  
But Murdoc had, and he was giving Jack a ‘deer in the headlights look’  
Jack gestured to Mac “let him go”  
  
Murdoc stepped forward, quickly undoing the handcuffs, and immediately getting punched in the face.

“THATS WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD”  
  
Murdoc turned and ran, darting from the room, Mac still shouting after him  
“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!” 

Mac undid the rope around his legs, and launched himself forward, past Jack and in the direction Murdoc has run.

Jack sighed and turned to follow, Listening as Mac shouted obscenities at the fleeing man.

Mac, clearly fuelled by adrenaline and rage, caught up to Murdoc quickly, and tackled him to the ground.

Jack stopped a few feet away, content to watch the situation unfold.

“Now listen here you SON OF A BITCH” Mac snapped  
“If you EVER come near me again, I will not hesitate to FUCKING END YOU” 

Murdoc looked afraid, which Jack supposed was the correct reaction to have when someone who was normally calm had snapped and decided that you were the source of all their problems.

  
Jack shook his head in amusement, moving to stand beside Mac  
“Remind me never to get on your bad side”  
  
Mac looked up at him with a tired glare “fuck you Jack”  
But there was no heat behind the words  
Jack chuckled “let’s get you out of here” 

Jack helped Mac to his feet, and proceeded to pin Murdoc’s  
S arms behind his back, leading him back towards the building, and Jack’s waiting car.

He glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see Mac following behind him, the blond looked exhausted now, and kept shooting glares at Murdoc 

“So do you wanna help me take him in, or do you just want to go home? You look exhausted” Jack asked as they reached the car.

Mac waited until Jack had shoved Murdoc into the back seat, tied his hands, and turned on the child safety lock before responding, leaning heavily against the side of the car

“I wanna go home and sleep. I’m so fucking tired”

Jack chuckled “I expected as much, what with the thunderstorm last night. I’ll drop you off at home, ok?”

Mac nodded tiredly, he opened the passenger side door and climbed inside.

Jack smiled, and crossed to the drivers side before slipping in and fastening the seatbelt 

Murdoc, looking slightly miffed and being restrained, decided it was a good idea to speak 

“Well I wasn’t expecting-”

Mac’s eyes snapped open, he turned around in his seat to face Murdoc, rage burning in his gaze

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I swear to GOD Murdoc, I will use Jack’s gun”

Jack laughed, this had been a very interesting morning.

  



End file.
